Desert Spirits
by Obscurity
Summary: Yes! My first Zelda fic! Nabooru sees something in the Haunted Wasteland, not PG13 yet, but it will be. No flames. ~*Chap 3, well kinda, is up!*~
1. Something in the waste land..

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, and I'm not making any money so don't sue me! -.-;  
  
On with the story…  
~*~  
  
Naboroo gazed out her window at the steadily setting sun. Desert sunsets are truly one of the greatest things a person can witness in all of Hyrule, or so the Gerudo women believed. It was the only time the Haunted Wastelands were ever lit up, sure, they did get light during the daytime, but not like this. Now, they were full of orange and red and yellow hues, so bright that one could look on for what seemed hours and still notice different patterns in the light and the endless dunes.  
Naboroo sighed, it was the most beautiful time of day, but something was missing, something wasn't right. She looked down onto the rest of the fortress. The guards were just finishing changing their posts, and the remainder of the women were slipping inside. Everything was going just as it always did, soon it would be dark, and the cry of the wolfos would echo out, telling all the creatures of Hyrule that night was finally here.   
But even when that cry did ring out through the desert, Naboroo was still not asleep, something was wrong, and she still couldn't put her finger on it. She got a chill down her spine, despite the warm desert air, she immediately was fully aware, she only got chills like that when something was watching, and wasn't supposed to be there.   
Her attention was drawn straight to the Wasteland; something was standing on one of the dunes.  
"What the…" She said to herself.   
Naturally, there was no reply, but the thing on the dune, remained stationary. Naboroo blinked and stared at it again, it was white and appeared to be a small child in a flowing gown.  
"What is that…?"   
  
~*~  
  
Note: Yeah, I know it's odd * twilight zone music * but still, give it a chance, I might even continue it if you guys like it. ^-^ 


	2. Sorry excuse for a Chap. 2

Desert Spirits Chap. 2  
  
Naboroo stayed up for half the night, watching the small thing in the Haunted Waste Lands stand on the dunes. She didn't know why, it was that big of a deal, but something about it enticed a feeling deep within her, it couldn't of been fear, the guards and the gates to the waste land weren't just there to look pretty. Maybe, it was compassion, for some reason, the thing gave an aura of sadness, although Naboroo didn't know how or why she felt that, she wasn't the kind of person to really feel… insecure… about something that really posed not threat.  
  
When she finally opened her eyes, the sun was already beaming down onto the desert with a passion, it probably was already in the 90s heat wise. She blinked several times before it registered in her brain about how late it truly was and she bolted out of bed, throwing the thin covers off to the side. She stumbled over herself to get dress, but after a few seconds of trying, managed to get everything on the complex Gerudo outfit. She burst from her quarters, causing the two guards on either side of the door to jump back into a defensive position and draw their weapons.  
  
One sighed, "Miss Nabooru, you should be gone by now… I though their was a meeting of the Sages at the palace today, and if I now correctly, it starts in just under five…"  
  
Before the guard was able to finish her sentence, Nabooru was running down the flight of stairs to the left of her room's entrance. The guards exchanged glances.  
  
Nabooru was at the stable, where her horse, Sand Storm, was kept. Sand Storm had earned his namesake, being the fastest horse in the Gerudo fortress, which, on a count of how many horses were kept in the fortress, was defiantly something to brag about.  
  
~* To be continued…  
  
  
  
Note: Well! It's a sorry excuse for a chapter, I know, but at least I'm still writing it, it's been a while. I'm sorry about it's lack-of-events, but I have MAJOR writers block for it. Don't worry, as soon as the writers block moves away and my lazy Muse gives me some idea's… it will be back in full swing! Oh, and I know that there are errors in the spelling and stuff, but I will revise it! Don't flame me for it! 


	3. Chap. 2, continued

Desert Spirits, Chap. 2 continued.  
  
The sun was just exiting its zenith in the sky when Nabooru and Sand Storm were crossing the sturdy drawbridge into Hyrule castle. Inside the market, things went on as usual, people talked in large gropes, and children ran and played, chasing some of the many dogs that always roamed free. Catching sight of her, people stopped their conversations, and gawked. It wasn't usual that you'd see a Gerudo in Hyrule castle, especially one riding a horse twice the size of any one found at Lon Lon Ranch. Nabooru only smiled to herself, if she wasn't in such a hurry, she would of done something shocking, like vault off Sand Storm and chop one of the wooden creates in half with her scimitar, just to see how the people would react.  
  
Nabooru looked up, tearing herself from her rather amusing thoughts. She was about 20 feet away from the main gate to the palace, and the guards were chitchatting with each other about one thing or another. When she came within listing distance she paused.  
  
"Did you hear, that the Princess herself announced to the captains of the patrol to be on high alert? My captain said, she tol' him that she had a dream about some kind of envadin' army of sorts, that were comin' here though a place somewhere to the west of us."  
  
The other nodded, "My first though would have been the Zoras, when it comes to an invadin' army, but the part about the west would rule them out. I bet it's those Gerudo barbarian-women, they seem real keen on not letting any of us know what their up too. I've always had my suspicions up about them, you know, my father worked as a carpenter for some company in Kakariko, who was hired out to them, back when Ganondorf was in power. And you know what happened? Him and a few others in his team where taken hostage, and kept in these cells for weeks until Link came and rescued 'em." The guard shook his head and made a 'tsk' sound. "Those bandits there, should never be trusted."  
  
Nabooru narrowed her eyes, if he knew one thing about the Gerudo way of life, he would have ate his words before they even came out of his mouth. Nabooru tugged on Sand Storm's reigns, and gave him a gentle kick, he obeyed by slowly advancing forward. The guards were still immersed in conversation, about how treacherous those "desert people" were. The Gerudo managed a smile, and thought, 'Well this ought to be interesting…'  
  
~*To be continued  
  
Note: Well, still no real action, but there will be! I promise! This chapter was still kinda writers-blocked, but it does kinda tie in with the later story, it was more a continuation, then a complete chapter. As always, I still have yet to revise, so please DON'T FLAME about my spelling and grammar, I know the mistakes are there, and I'm gonna get to correcting them! Lollies to those who review! 


End file.
